Political Duties and Appreciation
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki learns to appreciate little things from her duties which she finds heart warming and satisfying.


Title: Political Duties and Appreciation

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Misaki and Usui on their last year of high school in Seika, need not to be present always, Misaki who had Kanou succeed her position as the President made the good choice giving him the position, while Usui handed his own Commanding Prefect position to another he called his right hand, they were .

Now they are in England as she is to attend her duties as the fiancé of the young Earl of the Rachester grandson which is given his own name of Usui to inherit his grandmother's duties and role, however it is to be carried by women so Misaki was given the duty.

With their exam over after they planned to head back, currently she and Usui are preparing to leave to head to the new Orphanage she had put up since many Orphanages had been over populated.

Dressed in beautiful long sleeved white modest dress, with her short chiffon skirt just above her knees, her hair has been let down and curled to the end, she wore light make up which Usui states brings her original beauty instead of a thick make up, Usui on the other hand worn his white dress shirt with his gray tie and waistcoat, his pants matched the color of his waist coat as well and chose his simple rustic brown lace up oxford, his hair was styled differently, his tresses at the side was let down while the other side was pulled back, making look matured.

Heading down, Misaki can feel her café boss' moe vibe coming out the maids when they saw them coming out their shared room, they were greeted with those silly smiles and morning greetings when, "I know… aye… Colombia…" Scott in his military combat complete with his heavy Ronda Nichols chest rig carrier full of ammunition and gears, on hand is his Peltor ComTac XPI headset helmet attachment to his helmet and his MSR with fourteen inch scope and long thick silencer attached.

While talking not seeing his brother and Misaki he put his leg up to one of the low window for leverage to tie his laces tighter, "Aye, affirmative, we'll get him alive for interrogation, I'll be on my way on fifteen" his accent is clearly English unlike Usui who sound more Japanese.

"Leaving already?" Misaki called.

"Oh…" he turned to her, "Aye… mates and I got another call, this one's the one who bombed one of the airbase in Russia" with that Misaki was even more curious what jobs the young boy is taking with his mentor.

"Stay for breakfast a bit, you'll break grandfather's heart if you don't" said Usui and he nodded, they headed to the dining to be greeted by more butlers and maids, Morris gave his young master a bow and helped him with his things.

Usui pulled a seat for Misaki like he would always do and Misaki would thank him, the old Duke is bickering with his daughter about Scott's new title since he is on the age and needed to succeed him, "Lad, what do you say I give you two castles in the highlands, the strong hold of our family's Cavalry?" with that for the first time his eyes sparkled and nodded, Patricia sighed and just supported him.

"Well, he took the offer, then he is to be called the Richard Charles Patrick Winston Scott Rachester III soon to be Duke of Raven" Yuu congratulated his son who nodded, it wasn't long when Scott bid his goodbye since he is needed.

At the yard they can see his aircraft leaving, "He really is your son" Patricia looked at Yuu sighing and the other chuckled at the truth, "And both of you, are you heading to St. Anne's Orphanage?" she smiled at Misaki and Usui, Misaki smiled in return.

"Yes, I wanted to see if the children are all settled" she replied.

"You really are embracing these kind of duties in such a young age" the old Duke complimented, "You really do remind me of my late wife" he told and Patricia nodded.

"She really is out going and brings me to those places when I was a child, and I promised myself that if I have my own, I'll give all the love they need, but it seemed I failed one" she looked at her youngest son's portrait with the Duke, the duke in his original Cavalry uniform donned with many medals and medallions over his service, and his cane at the side which can be turned in to his saber sword.

Beside him is his heir Scott, who looked more English than his dominant Japanese blood, he wearing the same black Cavalry uniform, with the full collar donned with beautiful lining and his chest is also decorated with his own medals and his sash with his unit's badge, instead of a cap, he wore his white beret, with is special unit's insignia, his hand holding his wrist and standing straight, his pinky finger has that golden ring his grandfather passed him.

Misaki was quick to comfort her, "Scott is now opening to you, he forgave you" she went to Patricia and gave her a hug, "You love him so much that it hurts you at that time, so don't blame yourself too much, he knows you love him and that's why he's opening up" she assured.

"Takumi, dear, do us a favor and marry her already?!" demanded Patricia.

Yuu and the old man chuckled while Misaki blushed, "I did already, but not in papers yet" Misaki threw him a are you serious look and the family mused, moments later Lisa arrived with Gerard who picked her up, wearing the same modest dress as Misaki she is carrying her camera as she is the official journalist of the family and she for the whole day will follow the couple.

Gerard on the other hand has his own duties to attend regarding the Family matters with the Walkers and Rachester family.

* * *

Arriving at the new Orphanage which Misaki put up for the children, she was greeted by hugs and kisses, she and Usui are different from other political charities as they let the children closely interact and act as their parents, Misaki carried one little girl showing her the drawing she made telling the couple she is her parents, the little girl is close to Misaki's hear as she saw herself from the little girl.

Usui carried three and played with them, Misaki then called their assistant to bring out the stuff she brought, which she and Usui brought from Japan to bring for the kids.

There were cute cartoon bags with supplies and small plush toys, the children started mobbing Usui and asking him to play, but to Misaki's shock the kids put up a little play for her since they wanted to celebrate a late Mother's day for her since she wasn't there when the day for mothers was celebrated.

"Can we call you mommy?" one little boy asked sitting in her lap, she was taken aback yet melted her heart at the question.

"Yes you all can" and with that the children mobbed her and filled her with love, kisses and hugs.

"We don't have mamas and papas, and Mrs. Richet told me that my mama left me in the trash bin" told another child which broke Misaki, more children told about how they were left by their mothers, now she realized it wasn't just her father who left them back then which triggered her hatred to men, but also women who does the same thing as abandoning innocent children, she realized however she appreciated her father who only ran away to find a job to pay his debts and not let his wife and children felt disgraced about him, she appreciate his courage coming back and paying all the debt, and trying again with their family.

This is what she loves about her political duties with her betrothed, she gets to appreciate things from her work, little things she will notice.

Liza took loads of pictures of their morning until, "Let's head out to eat?" Usui called and he wanted to bring the children to a fast food since there will be free toys together with the food they buy, he wanted to get them more things so they can feel how a family would go out every now and then, bodyguards and more security assigned by Scott tailed the couple and the children, the workers for the Orphanage followed as well.

The children enjoyed the day with them and Misaki felt her hear would explode with all the cuteness and sweetness of the children, bystanders and other people around took pictures of their candid moments as well.

Everyone loved how Usui and Misaki are hands on to all the children, the little ones who can't be by themselves who needed to be spoon fed was accommodated by the couple, Usui having to play trai feeding a child and picking the chicken in pieces for the other to munch, while Misaki would teach and wipe children's faces and giggle at their cuteness.

* * *

Afternoon later after bidding goodbyes to the children, they headed back to the Rachester Castle where they saw their favorite tour guide being followed by the tourist, Misaki sared some few seconds to greet her when one of the foreign bunch pointed at her, "Ain't she the one in the picture?" he asked excitedly and Usui stood alert beside her, some girls eyed Usui but he ignored and put his arms around Misaki's waist.

"She is, Lady Ayuzawa is Lord, Usui's fiancé" smiled by the guide being annoyed at the bad manners of pointing.

Misaki just giggled, and greeted her friend with a hug and short greetings until they need to change and have tea with the older couple.

"So tell us about that hunk with a goatie?" one teen girl pointed at Scott's solo formal portrait wearing his complete cavalry uniform, she sighed because this happened every batch she has every day.

"That is his Excellency Richard Charles Patrick Winston Scott Rachester III, the third son of Lady Patricia and Sir. Yuu" and she continued to blabber about the boy's records and title.

* * *

Heading to meet Patricia by the garden balcony having her afternoon tea with Yuu Gerard and Lisa who went in first, they were watching something on Gerard's laptop and Patricia being comforted by Yuu is tearing up.

Misaki went to her and comforted her as well when they saw it was a recorded video by Scott, sitting on his RAF Tornado GR4's wing and they can assume he is in a naval aircraft carrier war ship, wearing his uniform with his gear and the brown acoustic guitar that Patricia got him when he was little is on his hand, singing with his baritone yet soft voice the lyrics of 'You'll be in my heart' until the music changed in to a punk rock after he jumped down his jet fighter behind it is his quad mates with instruments, drums, base, keyboard and others, 'singing the lyrics of 'Son of man' with hi guitar changed in to his white electric his grandfather gave as a gift to his birthday.

"That songs are dedicated for my mom who celebrated mother's day in my absence, I could've greeted you directly while I was home but I'm still having a hard time approaching, but this is my way of saying happy mother's day and I love you. And for the other song, that is for father, that will be my compensation of greetings for all the father's day I missed with you" he told and bid his goodbye turning his camera off.

"I guess we should take him out and treat him with his age?" suggested by Yuu with a happy smile in his face.

And they all agreed, Misaki also appreciated how parenthood works after experiencing it with the children and also the Hirose couple with their youngest son who missed many thing because of the ordeal, she thought she's lucky her father did his best to be a father to them again.

~END?~


End file.
